kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Shark
Overview Sword Shark is the last of the species Terrasqualus cornigrus, a species of land shark with sword-like blades on their heads. He seeks revenge on humanity for the death of his family. Origin Sword Shark, his mate, and their nest of eggs were the last of a mighty species of land shark which lived on the bottom of the Mariana Trench. Their peace didn't last long, as a Nuclear Strike submarine had been sent into that same trench to explore the ocean depths. When the two land sharks spotted the vessel, they mistook it for a predator, and they attempted to scare it off. However, the captain of the vessel mistook the creatures' displays of intimidation for a sign of attack, and he ordered the crew to fire at the creatures. The torpedoes that were fired created a huge explosion that killed Sword Shark's mate, destroyed their nest of eggs, and mortally wounded Sword Shark. Enraged at the deaths of his family, Sword Shark fell into an immense rage, and even though the submarine kept firing at him, he felt no pain as he tore through the hull of the sub and killed all onboard. As he was destroying the sub, Sword Shark was absorbing immense amounts of radiation from the sub's nuclear reactor, which caused him to mutate. After he was fully mutated, Sword Shark headed to the nearest city, and he has been taking revenge on humanity for his family's death ever since. Energy System Sword Shark regains energy based on combat. When he is in combat, he becomes more and more angry, and his energy increases. When out of combat, Sword Shark starts to calm down, and his energy decreases. Ranged Combat Sword Shark can fire a beam of radioactive plasma from his mouth, secrete a radiation-based toxic mist through his skin, vomit a torrent of shrapnel-like shark teeth, and breathe out razor-like winds. Grappling Sword Sharks long arms enable him to grapple easily and his great upper body strength enables him to lift other kaiju his size with ease. His weight make it hard for opponents to lift him. His sword like head enables him to greatly damage his opponent while grappling. Melee Combat Sword Shark's primary method of attack is charging at opponents and impaling them on his sword-like head, which usually gets the job done. But if that doesn't work, he can slash with his sword-like head, bite at his opponents with his teeth, slash at opponents with his claws, use his tail as a deadly weapon, and slash at opponents with three razor sharp fins on each arm. Damage Types *Nuclear Weakness Sword Shark is good at offense, but he does not have that many defensive abilities. He also has a hard time hitting small and quick opponents and his Fallout Mist, which deals damage over time, lacks range. Gallery Sword Shark.jpg|The official design of Sword Shark by jako_m Sword Shark by woodzilla 2.jpg|Original art by Woodzilla Sword Shark rage mode by woodzilla.jpg|Sword Shark's rage mode by Woodzilla Sword Shark by TheDarkness.jpg|TheDarkness' take on Sword Shark Sword_Shark_by_Thunderwyvern.jpg|Thunderwyern's take on Sword Shark Sword Shark card.png|Sword Shark's official SPN3 card External Links *Unofficial Sword Shark Design Thread Category:White Kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:G&G fan Category:Fish Kaiju Category:SPN3 Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Mutant